Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compressed air system for the windshield of a land vehicle or the helmet of a motorcycle rider that increases the air pressure thereon for forcible removal of water droplets and debris therefrom. The system is contemplated for use with automotive windshields, side windows, and rear windows, while an embodiment further contemplates use with a motorcycle helmet face shield.
Driving in foul weather can be dangerous for motorists in traffic and in dimly lit areas. Water droplets and debris from the road can accumulate on the windshield of the vehicle and obscure the driver's view therethrough. These droplets cause obstructions on the windshield and reduce the ability of the driver to see and anticipate forward events, which causes the driver to slow down or to proceed at great risk.
Traditional techniques for clearing windshields include operable wiper blades that slide along the window glass exterior to physically remove water droplets and debris collected thereon. While effective, wiper blades can quickly become overwhelmed in large downpours, and tend to deteriorate rather rapidly a period of use. This deterioration occurs naturally as the wiper blades become worn, whereby the effectiveness of the wiper for clearing the windshield becomes significantly impaired. If the driver is not diligent with wiper blade replacement, then generally the driver will find himself or herself in the position of driving without full clarify through the windshield during a storm and without recourse to remove the accumulating water droplets. This is quite dangerous for the driver and nearby motorists, and can easily lead to traffic accidents.
In the same manner as it is dangerous for automobile motorists, having reduced clarity while riding a motorcycle in inclement weather is also incredibly dangerous. Most riders wear a protective helmet that affords them both impact protection and eye protection such that the rider can clearly see the road and protect the rider's face from debris in the process. The wind screen is a transparent material that redirects the wind away from the rider's face and prevents flying debris from impacting the rider directly. During rain storms or when the roadway is wet, water droplets and debris can fall onto or be kicked upwards onto the rider's windscreen. The droplets and debris block the rider's view therethrough in a similar fashion as an obstructed windshield of a vehicle; however the rider generally does not have wiper blades to clear the screen and must resort to manually wiping the windscreen with his or her own hands while riding.
Wiping the windscreen of a helmet with one's hand or motorcycle glove is less than effective at clearing the screen. The glove quickly becomes saturated and is rather ineffective over a prolonged rain event. This causes most riders to pull to the side of the road or beneath overpasses to wait out the weather, as vision through the windscreen becomes significantly impaired if the rider continues.
To address these known concerns in the art, the present invention contemplates a compressed air debris removal system for a vehicle windshield or a motorcycle helmet windscreen. The system comprises an air compressor that is driven via electric power or via power from the vehicle engine, whereby a compressed air tank supplies high pressure air to a network of air lines throughout the vehicle. Air nozzles are disposed about the periphery of the vehicle windshield, lights, and other locations of interest to forcibly remove water droplets and debris on the vehicle glass in lieu or in combination with wiper blades. A contemplated embodiment includes a new motorcycle helmet design that incorporates a compressed air line connection along the rear of the helmet, wherein the air line is connected to a compressor and compressed air tank on the motorcycle. Nozzles are disposed along the base of the helmet windscreen to forcibly remove debris therefrom.
Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the art that relate to systems of force air to remove water and debris from vehicle windshields. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications, and generally relate to means of directing and compressing air flow entering the vehicle and directing it onto the vehicle windshield. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such device in the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 1,789,016 to Morgan, which discloses a motor car windshield protector that directs a flow of ambient or heated air over the windshield to prevent the deposition of rain or snow thereon. A rotary blower is mounted to the rotational motion of the engine for pressurizing and blowing the air through a discharge member and onto the outer surface of the motor car windshield. The Morgan device utilizes a direct shaft connection with the vehicle engine to power a blower motor, which directs air onto the windshield. While serving a similar purpose, this system introduces considerable drag on the engine and is less efficient than the electrical system of the present invention. The system of the present invention utilizes an electrically driven compressor that is charged by the engine. The compressor compresses air in a reservoir, to be activated by the user.
Another device is U.S. Pat. No. 7,972,203 to Raghuprasad, which discloses an air flow device that transforms incoming air over a vehicle body into lateral air flow across a windshield for the purpose of clearing the same. The device comprises a module having a fan rotatable about a fan axis. Air flowing over the vehicle enters the module and the spinning fan blades direct the inflowing air through an outlet in the module such that it exits with a higher pressure for material removal from the windshield. The Raghuprasad device is a fan driven by an electric motor, wherein the module is a discrete unit placed along the sides of a vehicle windshield. The present invention, by contrast, provides a vehicle air compressor that includes air lines extending therefrom and terminating at a plurality of air nozzles. The compressed air is released through the nozzles on demand by the driver to clear the windshield or the wind screen of the motorcycle helmet, as dictated by the given embodiment of the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,494 to Drews discloses an air jet forming means for a land or air vehicle that directs flow air over the windshield of the vehicle. An air pump is located behind the radiator of a land vehicle, along with an air je forming unit that comprises an inlet and an outlet. Incoming air is pressurized and directed out of the outlet in a semi-circular pattern to direct water droplets from remaining on the vehicle windshield. Similar to the other devices of the art, the Drews device fails to contemplate a compressed air tank and individual nozzles that are operably controlled by the user. The Drews device operates based on air moving through the vehicle grille and is dependent on vehicle speed. The present invention can operate when the vehicle is stationary.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,563 to Cowan discloses a vehicle window cleaning device that replaces traditional wipers, wherein an electrically powered blower and heater are provided. The blower draws in air and compresses the same, directing the pressurized air through conduits and from air nozzles disposed around the window glass exterior. The high speed blower produces a high speed flow of air that is drawn from the environment, while the heater heats the air prior to exiting the nozzles. The blower is a fan-driven assembly that accelerates the air through the ducting of the assembly, while the heater assembly draws air from the vehicle engine exhaust manifold. Similar to the Drews device, the Cowan device provides a blower system rather than a compressed air tank and a series of switches that release the compressed air from nozzles disposed about the windshield of the vehicle. Although the Cowan device is capable of operating while the vehicle is stationary, its means of pressurizing the air is significantly different than that contemplated by the present invention.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 2,367,426 to Patterson discloses a windshield protector and cleaner for an airplane window, wherein compressed air is forced through a rotating head having nozzles thereon. The air is projected onto the windshield to remove snow and water therefrom. Similar to the aforementioned devices, the Patterson device fails to anticipate the air compressor-driven windshield or helmet windscreen clearing system of the present invention.
The prior art devices relate to air pumps and air flow directing apparatuses that are utilized to force air against a vehicle windshield for the purposes of removing rain droplets and built-up debris. These devices fail to anticipate a powered air compressor, being a piston or rotary compressor and powered by electric or pulley driven power, whereby a tank of compressed air is maintained on the vehicle for use in ejecting pressurized air over the vehicle windshield on demand by a user. The devices of the prior art also fail to disclose such a use in conjunction with a motorcycle helmet, wherein a rider is assisted in clearing the exterior surface of his or her windscreen while riding in foul weather.
It is submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing compressed air vehicle screen clearing systems. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.